


30 Days with Kim Jongin

by mintykaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintykaisoo/pseuds/mintykaisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo knew that leaving for military enlistment would be hard, but he didn't realize that coming back home would be so much harder.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	30 Days with Kim Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I intended for this to be a completely different fic but amidst my quarantine depression, I decided to post this instead c: I hope you enjoy!

30 days.

When Kyungsoo came home, he was met with 30 days to spend with Jongin before he too would have to enlist in the military.

Kyungsoo had known this would happen, but he didn't know that the moments that he would have with his favorite member, his boyfriend, would be a fast and fleeting moment. Now, 30 days was still a generally long time to most people, but compared to a full years that would have to be spent away, it was simply not long enough to reconnect with someone.

But Kyungsoo digressed.

Jongin enjoyed the first 2 days in bed, cuddling with Kyungsoo and petting his still shaved head. 

"I'm gonna miss this when I'm gone."

"You said something like that when I left for enlistment." Kyungsoo shot back, snorting slightly.

"Yeah and I missed you the entire time." Jongin nuzzled closer into Kyungsoo's neck, making Kyungsoo's chest clench. The sheets were soft and the room was completely dark. Kyungsoo could only hear the simple, drawn out breaths that Jongin took. They talked about the things they missed about each other, reminiscing the times they had together when they were younger, when they first joined EXO. It made Kyungsoo's heart hurt, and suddenly he wished that he were indeed young again. When he was 19 and Jongin was 18. When they used to go on coffee dates and steal secret kisses from each other when they thought none of the members looking, when nothing mattered because they were young and in love.

28 days left with Kim Jongin.

The two spent 5 days together exploring the streets of Seoul and disregarding the paparazzi that followed them persistantly. They walked and took in the sights that they rarely got to see together. They ate amazing food that Jongin swore wasn't nearly as good as Kyungsoo's cooking. They went into various stores, but more frequently, toy stores just to satisfy Jongin's obsession with teddy bears. Kyungsoo thinks it's the most adorable sight when Jongin points to a pair of plushies that reminded him of the both of them. Although they weren't allowed to hold hands, just being near each other was just enough for them. Kyungsoo's heart clenches again when Jongin buys said plushies and gifts them to Kyungsoo. He still wasn't ready to let Jongin go.

23 days left with Kim Jongin.

Their manager hyung decided it was time to get back into work. They spent 4 days filming interviews and going to meetings about potential solo careers. Jongin was not apart of the latter. Kyungsoo considers it 4 days wasted, and it hurt Kyungsoo once again. There was an undeniable, piercing pain throughout his body. The reality of the world sunk in, and soon, Jongin will be gone for 2 years. They don't get the chance to spend time together, until they had a photoshoot where they were allowed to pose as a pair. It still wasn't the same, and Kyungsoo noticed when the schedule for the new year was shown to them, that there was a seemingly empty space to compensate for the loss of a member for a temporary amount of time. Jongin is no longer apart of their schedule.

19 days left with Kim Jongin.

The two spent 2 days fighting with each other.

It wasn't Kyungsoo's fault, he claims. He just found it annoying that Jongin was being so unbelievably clingy. Apparently, Jongin found offense to that and stopped talking to Kyungsoo as a result. For 2 days, Jongin spoke not a word to Kyungsoo, but found comfort in the books he bought when Kyungsoo was away. During those nights, Jongin slept outside on the couch with the tv on to distract him from the imaginary wall that Kyungsoo had so obviously boarded up. During those nights, Kyungsoo lied in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He would never let Jongin know, but he cried himself to sleep on those nights. Burning hot tears, finally bringing him to exhaustion. He knows that's 2 days wasted and a major step backwards, but the damage had already been done.

17 days left with Kim Jongin.

They spent 1 day reconciling with each other. Jongin didn't know how to deal with the military enlistment, but coped by holding onto Kyungsoo and not letting go. Kyungsoo didn't know how to deal with Jongin leaving, but coped by distancing himself from the unpleasant, yearning feelings he felt when he was around Jongin. There's just not enough time. There's never enough time. That day, they made love and made sure to mark each other fully. There were dark, purple and blue bruises dotting Kyungsoo's full thighs. There were similar marks on Jongin's chest and naval. They made sure each bite reminded each other that they belonged together, that no matter what happens, they would come back to each other. 

16 days left with Kim Jongin.

They spent 9 days with the other EXO members filming episodes for a reality show that would air in 4 months. Kyungsoo didn't mind however. Him and Jongin were able to spend time with each other with every challenge and game that were handed to them. Kyungsoo loved watching Jongin laugh, and despite how tiring it was to film for such a long period of time, Jongin was thrilled that he could be himself along with Kyungsoo. Minus the kissing and hand holding of course, but he still took advantage of the hand holding and hugging that was allowed on screen for 'fanservice'. Kyungsoo's body felt heavy. There isn't enough time.

There isn't enough time.

7 days left with Kim Jongin.

One more week, and Kyungsoo dreaded the day he had to let go of Jongin. He wondered if Jongin was going through the same wave of emotions that he's going through now when he had to leave for enlistment as well. But that didn't matter now, because he has one week to spend with Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo spent 7 days falling back in love with Kim Jongin.

The two did things that never got to do often when they were younger because of their busy schedules as EXO members. They went out on a movie date for the first time in years. They gathered ingredients and baked cookies, laughing happily when they realized that the cookies turned out terrible. Jongin still ate it without hesitation, making Kyungsoo fake gag knowing how dry that they ended up being. They went out and took pictures of each other, making sure that they would have new pictures to keep them company for when Jongin is gone. For the first time within the month that they had left together, Kyungsoo felt himself let go of Jongin. He finally accepted in inevitable. There isn't enough time, but it made his heart swell when he knew that when his boyfriend come back, there would be nothing else holding them back. When they went to sleep on the final night before Jongin left, Jongin asked Kyungsoo a sing him a lullaby.

"Of course, Angel of mine."

They fell asleep in each others arms for the last time, tears staining their faces and holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

There's no more time left with Kim Jongin.

It was even harder than Kyungsoo expected. He didn't expect a sobbing Jongin, clinging onto him as they stood in the driveway with the other members. The pang in Kyungsoo's chest refused to stop, but he knew that there was no turning back. Jongin will be back, and he realizes that he's not letting Jongin go. He doesn't need to.

Because Jongin will always be his. He will always be Jongin's.

When all of EXO gave Jongin one last group hug before they sent him off, both Jongin and Kyungsoo knew that everything would be okay.

They've gone through it once, and they can do it again.

And when Jongin comes back, he'll have the rest of his life to spend with Kim Jongin.


End file.
